Marry me?
by jessica17
Summary: Troy wants to propose Gabriella. What will she say? one shot


Troy was sitting in a locker room with his team. It was half time of a game. Chad was talking something, but Troy didn't paid attention. He was thinking about what is going to happen after game. He looked at a box in his locker. He sighed

"Troy, are you listening" Chad asked. He turned around and smiled weakly. He nodded his head.

"Yeah" he answered.

Chad looked at him. He knew what was supposed to happen. And he knew how much was Troy nervous. Their coach walked into locker room and said it was time. The whole team of LA Lakers leaded by coach, Troy and Chad entered the gym. Troy looked at the first row where Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Ryan had been sitting cheering for them. Gabriella looked at him and they smiled at each other. They took a ball and the game started. Half of hour past before game was over. Of course Troy's team had won. All of their fans were yelling cheering for them as loud as they could. Gabriella and Taylor jumped off their seats. Troy, Chad and Zeke ran toward them and hugged them. Troy lifted Gabriella of the ground and spun her around. She laughed and kissed his cheek. Then he put her down and went to Taylor and Chad. Chad gave him a box which was in Troy's locker. They gave it to Taylor. They nodded their heads and smiled at him. He retuned smile and got back to Gabriella. He knew that all of cameras were on them now, but Gabriella wasn't aware of it. She smiled at him trying her best not to get lost in his baby blue eyes. Sometimes she thought that it should be illegal to have eyes like that. They were like a pool, like a bluest sky. She couldn't think of a comparation to describe it good enough. She concerted on him. And he was taking a courage to do it.

"Gabriella I love you. A lot. More than anything on this world. Between us it was love at first sight. Since the moment I laid my eyes on you on the stage during the New year's eve, since the moment I heard your voice I fell in love. You were stealing my heart with little and simple things. And I knew I'll love for the rest of my life. You taught me what is love and how to fight for somebody you truly love. You made me the happiest guy on the world. And I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way. What I'm trying to say is…" he kneeled and opened the box in which was the most beautiful diamond ring. "Gabriella will you marry me?"

Everybody were looking at the two. It was hard not to. All of the girls and women ere in tears. Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan and Zeke were standing and looking at their friends. And Gabriella… Well Gabriella was speechless. Her eyes were full if tears too. Couple of second she didn't answered. And when she did she said just one simple word.

"Yes."

Troy smiled and put a ring on her finger. Then he hugged her tightly. Around them everybody went wild. People were screaming because of happiness. But neither pay attention. Only they were important.

"That was amazing. I love you." Gabriella whispered in his ear. Troy smiled.

"Me too. I love you too. More then you can think." he said.

"I am" she suddenly said. Troy looked at her confused. "I am happy. In your speech you said you'll spend the rest of your life trying to make me happy. You don't need to. I already am. I'm the happiest girl on this world. Happy because I have you." she explained.

Troy looked at her and kissed her passionately. When the screams around them became louder they both remembered that they're not alone. They smiled at each other. Sharpay and Taylor hugged Gabriella and then they hugged Troy. Chad, Ryan and Zeke hugged Gabriella and kissed her cheek. Girls and Ryan went out and waited for the boys to get out. In the locker room Troy got congratulatio from his team and his coach. They changed and went out. They saw Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay jumping around. Troy wrapped his hands around Gabriella. She smiled at him and kissed him.

"It was amazing. The ring, the speech, everything." She whispered so only he could hear her. He smiled at response and kiss her forehead. They all separated into two cars. Troy and Gabriella into one and others into other one. They agreed to meet at Troy and Gabriella's apartment. In Troy and Gabriella's car was a silence. They were both lost in there own thoughts.

"So, did you thought what kind of wedding would you like?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Something small. Only closest family and friends. And definitely no paparazzi. " she said. He smiled.

"Ok. Whatever you want."

"What about you? What do you want? It's your wedding too." she asked.

"I'm okay with whatever you want. I just want to make you happy. As for me we can ride in Vegas right now and get married in jeans and t-shirts" he answered. Gabriella giggled on a Vegas part. He looked at her and smiled. He loved her giggle and her laugh. When ever she laughed it seemed like her eyes were happy too. He loved her eyes and her hair. Beautiful chocolate eyes and long, silky, brown hair. But Troy loved her more than just her looks. He loved how she was caring to everybody , especially friends and family. He loved all those little things she done. He loved she as so unique. She wasn't trying to be perfect and that was what made her perfect in his eyes.

"Troy are you okay?" his thoughts ere interrupted by her voice.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because it's green and a guy behind us is beeping" she showed her hand toward the ca behind.

"I was just thinking."

"About?" she asked.

"About how much I'm happy to have you."

"And I'm happy to have…"

"Such super hot, smart and caring fiancé?" he finished.

"And very egoistic."

"Ha ha. Very funny." he said sarcastically. Ten minutes later they were at there apartment. After graduation from Berkley and Stanford they bought they own apartment. They painted ann done everything by them self. And they loved it. Ten minutes later Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan and Zeke arrived too. They didn't ring the bell they just got in. Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the couch.

"Hey lovebirds! We're here!" Sharpay screamed. Gabriella laughed when Troy rolled his eyes. When they all set down Chad gave them a bottle of champagne he bought on the way. Gabriella went into kitchen to find glasses.

"Why for the love of God did you bought champagne?" Troy asked.

"Cause. Well it's not everyday my best friend propose his fiancé. Maybe we should go out and celebrate." Chad proposed.

"No!" everyone screamed. Just then Gabriella walked into kitchen and stopped hen everyone screamed looking at them with confusion.

"Chad wants to go out to celebrate your guys' engagement." Taylor explained. Gabriella nodded her head.

"Not tonight. Don't worry Chad we'll have more opportunities to celebrate by going out." Gabriella said.

"I can't believe you two will actually get married." Zeke said.

"Neither can we." Troy agreed.

"But it's going to be so beautiful. Did you guys thought about where or when you would like it to be?" Sharpay asked.

"God Shar. They're not even engaged for a whole hour and you're asking them about wedding. Let them enjoy." Ryan interrupted his sister. Everyone laughed.

"Well they should at lest think about it. By the way the other day I saw a gorgeous wedding dress. It's absolutely wonderful." she said.

Everybody laughed once again. Sharpay is never going to change.

"Sharpay you and I have _very_ different opinion at what is wonderful. You think that sparks, diamonds and very expensive things are wonderful, while I prefer simple things that won't make me passé out once when I see how much they cost. So I think I'll find a dress on my own but thanks anyway. And Ryan is right. It's not like we're going to get married tonight." Gabriella explained.

"And that's the reason why I'm getting married with you while Sharpay will stay single forever." Troy joked pulling his fiancé in his arms.

"Shut up Bolton or Gabby will become widow before she even becomes Mrs. Bolton." Sharpay pouted trying hard not to laugh. But when everybody else broke into laughter she couldn't hold it anymore. Then Troy and Gabriella became serious and everyone noticed that and stopped laughing.

"Well hen we already started with this, Troy and I have been thinking and we decided few things. " Gabriella started.

"We were thinking and decided that we want to get married as son as possible. In two months most lately." Troy finished.

"Two months?! But that's too soon!" everybody yelled.

"And we don't want anything big. We just want our parents and you guys. And of course Jason, Kelsi and Martha." Troy finished ignoring what they said. Troy and Gabriella were aware that two months was little time for preparing a wedding, but they didn't wanted to wait.

"Okay but how are we going to prepare everything. You have to chose your best man and maid of honor and… everything. The wedding dress, a suit and shoes." Sharpay said.

"Actually we decided. Troy's best man will be Chad and my maid of honor will be Taylor. If they want of course" Gabriella announced.

"Sister do you even have to ask." Taylor screamed with a tears in her eyes before jumping and hugging Gabriella tightly. Chad was sitting with eyes wide open and also his mouth strongly reminding a fish.

"Chad something will fly into your mouths." Sharpay joked. Chad hugged he two of his best friends so strong they thought they are going to pass out. When Gabriella said that Sharpay, Kelsi and Martha will be her bridesmaids Sharpay almost started crying. And everybody were shocked. For the years since they meet Sharpay no one of them had ever saw her crying. Even Ryan who grow up with her. Sharpay was 'The Ice Queen'. Seeing her crying is like seeing aliens or cat and a mouse hanging around. Unbelievable!

"Sharpay are you okay?" Zeke asked putting arm around her shoulder and with other whipping her tears.

"I'm fine, I'm just so happy." She answered.

"So did you thought about place?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. We want it to be on some beach." Troy answered. Everybody nodded and Gabriella smiled. Tory saw her smile and kissed her. After few more hours their friends left and the couple was alone. They went into their bedroom and didn't even bother to change their clothes. They just laid down and hugged each other.

"Finally! I thought they are never going to leave!" exclaimed Troy happily.

"Troy!" Gabriella playfully kicked him.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I was just happy to spend some alone time with you. I love them but sometime we need some time without them. Except, don't worry. Next two months we won't be able to get rid off them. Especially Sharpay and Taylor." He explained. She giggled. They shared a sweet kiss and fell asleep.

 **Wow, that was long. Did you liked it? Did you hated it? Review and tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
